


are you seriously going to email 21 separate high quality photos of my favourite trees at 3am and count it as an apology?

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Really Bad Lying, Texting, Trees, i... dont know why i wrote this, not Out. yet., text fic, the most amazing trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: it’s exactly what it sounds like. jared apologises by emailing evan trees.





	are you seriously going to email 21 separate high quality photos of my favourite trees at 3am and count it as an apology?

From: jart kleinmeme

To: evan hansen <3

Subject: sorry

3 February 2018, 03:17 AM

 

im sorry

 

[trees_1.jpg] [trees_2.jpg] [trees_3.jpg] [trees_4.jpg] [trees_5.jpg] [trees_6.jpg] [trees_7.jpg] [trees_8.jpg] [trees_9.jpg] [trees_10.jpg] [trees_11.jpg] [trees_12.jpg] [trees_13.jpg] [trees_14.jpg] [trees_15.jpg] [trees_16.jpg] [trees_17.jpg] [trees_18.jpg] [trees_19.jpg] [trees_20.jpg] [trees_21.jpg]

 

 

 

From: evan hansen

To: don’t answer the phone evan

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 05:47 AM

 

are you seriously going to email 21 separate high quality photos of my favourite trees at 3am and count it as an apology??????

 

 

From: jart kleinmeme

To: evan hansen <3

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 05:49 AM

 

yeah actually i will

 

 

From: evan hansen

To: don’t answer the phone evan

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:14 AM

 

how do you even know what my favourite trees are??? did you take those yourself or find them online??? i’m so confused

 

 

From: jart kleinmeme

To: evan hansen <3

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:22 AM

 

  1. you never shut up about t r e e s it was bound to sink in at some point?
  2. i took them myself my mom and i went to someplace in southern texas and it hadnt snowed at all so i made her let me take some



 

 

 

From: evan hansen

To: don’t answer the phone evan

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:39 AM

 

how does this count as an apology again?????

 

 

From: jart kleinmeme

To: evan hansen <3

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:40 AM

 

im trYING TO SHOW YOU I CARE ABOUT U YOU FUCKIBG ASSHOLE

 

 

From: jart kleinmeme

To: evan hansen <3

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:40 AM

 

sorry

 

 

From: evan hansen

To: don’t answer the phone evan

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:48 AM

 

yeah no i deserved that

 

u m i still have your sweater if u want it back i can give it to u at school or??

 

 

From: jart kleinmeme

To: evan hansen <3

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:49 AM

 

i’ll drive u to school if u want

 

btw i pay my own goddamn car insurance so

 

 

 

From: evan hansen

To: don’t answer the phone evan

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:48 AM

 

yeah i figured

 

does 7:45 work for u

 

 

 

From: jart kleinmeme

To: evan hansen <3

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:49 AM

 

sounds good i’ll pick u up

 

 

 

From: evan hansen

To: jared

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:50 AM

 

can i ask a question

 

 

 

From: jart kleinmeme

To: evan hansen <3

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:51 AM

 

idk can u??

 

 

 

From: evan hansen

To: jared

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:52 AM

 

why did u set my contact name to ‘evan hansen <3’

 

 

 

From: jart kleinmeme

To: evan hansen <3

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:55 AM

 

 

i have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about so 7:45 does work right

 

 

 

From: evan hansen

To: jared <3

Re: sorry

3 February 2018, 06:56 AM

 

7:45 works yeah

 


End file.
